Fate will bring us together
by the devil's angelxx
Summary: James was a shield so Edward couldn't read his mind in twilight. The Cullen's didn't know that he wanted Bella. One day Bella goes missing. Can the Cullen's find her before its to late? Or can Edward live without his Bella? R&R would be great!
1. baseball game disaster

**Ok so this is the second story I was talking about. Let me now which story you like better, Alone forever, forever is over or this one! Please say in your comment and read BOTH story's! I would do a poll but, well, I think this is easier. (more info about it on my profile! Injoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own any of these wonderful characters that SM has created.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 ****Baseball Game disaster **

**Bella's POV**

Alice just informed Edward and me about the thunder storm tonight and that the Cullen's will be playing baseball and I would be watching. Sports weren't really my thing because of my clumsiness but I was fine with just watching.

"Are you ready to go Bella?" my own personal angel asked me.

I looked up and smiled at him.

"Yes let's go."

He took my hand in his and led me down stairs to find the rest of the family talking. They were all really nice and welcomed me in nicely to there family for the exception of Rosalie.

"Thank you for letting me come with you guys." I said to Esme.

"Oh its no trouble at all, dear." She gave me a warm smile.

"Can we go already!" Emmett's booming voice rang from the garage. Edward rolled his eyes and led me to the garage.

Once we got to the field the guys started to mark bases. Rosalie was looking at her nails and Esme, Alice and me were talking.

"Ok are we ready to play some baseball!" Emmett yelled.

Jasper and Edward rolled their eyes.

In the middle of the game they decided to take a brake. Edward came over to me and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "are you having fun, love?"

"Yes I am. I'll never be able to sit through a dull baseball game again." I said.

Edward chuckled and smiled at me.

"Hey guys after this we should-" Alice stopped talking and her eyes glazed over then she gasped. Edward went tense staring at Alice and back to me. I was looking at Edward the whole time and the rest of the family was staring at either Alice or Edward confused.

"Alice what did you see." Jasper ran up to Alice.

But she didn't say anything she was staring at Edward with worried and frustrated eyes and Edward looked the same.

Edward was the first one to talk,

"What was that Alice?"

"What's going on? What happened? What did you see Alice?" Emmett said before Alice could say anything. We all looked at Alice.

"I saw nothing."

"Nothing? What do you mean Alice?" Carlisle said.

"Our futures just went black I cant see any of our futures in 5 minutes." Alice said in a panicking voice. Jasper was trying to calm her down.

"You mean we're going to…" Carlisle couldn't finish the sentence but we all knew what he meant. I griped Edward's hand harder. He pulled me closer to him.

"Oh no Carlisle, not like that more like somebody is blocking me. They know that I can see the future probably. They must be vampires."

Everybody calmed downed a little but Edward just tensed up more and let out a soft growl that I could barley here. The rest of the family turned to Edward and me.

"You have no time, Edward. They'll be here in 2 minutes." Alice said.

No time for what? I'm confused what's going on? Alice saw vampires coming that were blocking her so she couldn't see them just like Edward can't read my mind. Then it hit me. Edward always said that there family also including the Denali coven were the only ones that were 'vegetarian'. No wonder Edward is so tense and ready to step in front of a bullet or something for me. The Cullen's looked like they were thinking the same thing I was.

"30 seconds!" Alice said, getting closer to Jasper, he put his arm around her.

Edward turned to me then.

"Don't talk. And stay with me, ok?" I nodded my head. I'm not going to lie I was scared but I new that Edward would protect me. I guess my fear was written on my face 'cause Edward brushed the hair out of my eyes and kissed my forehead. He whispered in my ear, "don't be afraid, love. We will protect you, no matter what." He said in soft but determined voice. I trusted him. I smiled and he put his arm around me protectively. We turned to his family knowing that they heard our conversation. Despite what is about to happen they looked happy at us, especially Alice and Esme.

The Cullen's stopped and looked so fast in one direction it almost made me dizzy. Their eyes zeroed in to the left side of the field.

"They're coming." Alice whispered so softly I was surprised I heard it right.

Edward took a half step, angling himself between me and what was coming. Alice came and stood on the other side of me. Carlisle stood in front of us.

That's when I saw them.

* * *

ohhhh cliffy! sorry for leaving you hanging but don't worry i will post more if you review! did you like, hate? tell me in a review! i will be back tomorrow or after christmas! enjoy your holidays fanfiction people!


	2. red eyes

**So if you read my other story then you know that I was going to update on this story today. With this story I'm not going to post as frequently as my other one because I've gotten less reviews for this one and I have typed less in advance also. I'm only in the middle of chapter 5 and on my other story I'm at chapter 12. PLEASE leave a review. And if you have any ideas for this story please tell me!**

**I don't own twilight, I don't own twilight, I don't own twilight! (That better be worth 3 chapters of 'I don't own twilight' disclaimers!) Anyways hope you like it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 ****red eyes**

They emerged from the forest one by one. Two males and one female. The first male had dirty blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. The second male had olive toned skin beneath the typical pallor, his hair a glossy black. He was a medium build, hard muscled, of course, but nothing next to Emmett's brawn. The woman had wild, startling red hair that blew around her perfect face. As they approached, I could see how different they were from the Cullen's. There walk was catlike, a gait that seemed constantly on the edge of shifting into a crouch. They dressed in the ordinary gear of backpackers: jeans and bottom-down shirts in heavy, weatherproof fabrics and they were barefoot. What frightened me the most about them were there eyes. Their typical gold or black that I come to know was instead a bright crimson red. I hid myself more into Edward's side. The guy with the black hair stepped up in front of the other two and looked at Carlisle.

"We thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed voice that had a bit of a French accent to it.

He introduced himself and the other two.

"I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the two behind him. James looked emotionless almost bored, but Victoria's shifted her eyes to everybody's faces so fast it made my head spin. Her body was almost as tense as Edward's but it loosened up when Laurent started talking.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella." He pointed us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals. Well mostly just me though.

"Do you have room for a few more players? Laurent asked sociably.

"Carlisle matched Laurent's friendly tone. "Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time." He explained.

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

The tense atmosphere had slowly subsided into a casual conversation; I guess Jasper was using his peculiar gift to control the situation.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent causally inquired. Carlisle ignored the assumption behind the inquiry.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

They looked shocked when Carlisle said 'permanent residence'.

"Permanent? How do you mange that?" his curiosity was thick in his voice.

Suddenly the conversation stopped by the change in the wind. My hair ruffled with the light breeze, Edward stiffened, and the second male, James, suddenly whipped his head around, scrutinizing me, his nostrils flaring. A swift rigidity fell on all of them as James lurched one step forward into a crouch. Edward bared his teeth, crouching in defense, a feral snarl ripping from his throat, it almost made me jump, but the thing that got me to stand still was James stare. I trusted, no I _knew _that Edward could protect me form him but I didn't know if he would get hurt in the makings of keeping me safe. 'Cause I knew in that moment in looking at James that I knew that someone was going to get hurt.

Edward growled and crouched down in front of me protectively. The rest of the family fallowed the same motion.

"The girl is with us." Carlisle said in a firm but calm voice.

"How is that possible she is _human_?_" _The way he said human made my arms got goose bumps. Carlisle straightened up from his crouch but the rest of the family stayed the same. "We don't hurt humans we only hunt animals. That's how we can stay in a place longer." Victoria and James exchanged a look of disgust but Laurent seemed curious and wanted to ask something if it wasn't for James cutting in and the rest seemed to notice this too.

"Laurent lets go I'm starved and sense we cant have the delicious snack over there," he pointed to me and Edward growled at him. "We should go and let them finish their game." Laurent nodded and turned to Carlisle again a little disappointed.

"I hope we will see each other some day, Carlisle. I would love to learn more about your… unique family." He said looking at me at the end.

Edward was still as tense as he was in the beginning of the conversation.

With that being said he ran into the forest were I couldn't see him but I bet the Cullen's could still hear him. Fallowing him were James and Victoria. Victoria hissed and James's eyes lingered on me for a couple of seconds until he ran after Victoria and Laurent. It was dead quit, everybody was still in the same position but they slowly got up out of there posses. Emmett however was the one to break the silence.

"Well damn! We didn't get to kick some ass! Edward's right Bella you _are_ a danger magnet." That earned him a slap from Rosalie and a glare from Esme. Slowly they started to relax except for Edward. He finally wasn't in a crouch but it seemed like he was thinking hard about something else. The family noticed and turned to us.

"What's the matter, son?" Carlisle asked.

"I couldn't read their minds." Edward said. His voice sounded like he still couldn't believe it.

The family got quit and looked at him in shocked.

"Like Bella?" Carlisle asked in a confused tone.

"Not really. With Bella its like nobody is there or there not thinking at all as if I had no signal but with James it was like a brick wall was blocking me from entering his mind, much stronger then Bella." He finally said after a couple of seconds thinking of the right words to say.

"That's probably just his gift, Edward. Remember I can't see him either. He must be some type of shield." Alice said. Shield?

"A shield?" I spoke my thoughts.

"Yes. Shield's are like you Bella but much stronger like Edward said. There are mental shields; those can block any mental gifts that have to do with the mind. Some are physical shields; they can create some invisible force that not even a vampire can penetrate it. But there are lots of other shields out there. And we think that James is some type of shield since Alice and Edward cant get past him." Carlisle explained to me. And probably to Emmett to, who seemed to be as confused as I was.

"That makes sense." Edward said. Then he turned to me, with a smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" I asked.

He chuckled, "because I was prepared for the worst but it ended peacefully as I would have wished." He then embraced me and said, "Emmett's right you know, you are a magnet for danger." I pulled out of the hug and put my hands on my hips.

"Why is everyone saying this is my fault?" I narrowed my eyes at Edward and Emmett who were now standing together.

"Because it is Bellsie." Emmett said in a sweet little girl's voice.

I looked at Alice and she went into a vision and giggled and gave me thumbs up. She ran over to Emmett. "Emmett guess what?" she said in an excited voice. Emmett immediately turned to look at her. "What?" he said in the same excited voice that Alice used. Just then Alice slapped Emmett on the head. Everyone erupted in laughter while Emmett chased Alice around the field. It was all back to normal but having a vampire boyfriend and his family also being vampires i had a feeling it was never going to be normal.

* * *

so in the beginning i took a lot of things out if the book so all of that belongs to SM too. i hope you liked it, this chapter was hard to write so please leave a review! i'm probubly going to update this story next week saterday at around this same time.


	3. AN: Important!

Sorry guys for never posting new chapters but I decided I wanted to focus on my other story, Alone forever, Forever is over and then get back to this one. So I will finish this story like I promised it's just got to wait!

xxValeria.


End file.
